


Flying High

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic_promptly prompt during their Contest week.

Flying was one of the few moments in her life as an Avenger, where she felt that both she and Wanda could be free of their responsibilities even for a little bit.

Well at least temporarily have some freedom in the sky before someone below saw them and decided that they didn't want their kids to see a mutant flying free in the skies above them. At least it allowed her to have some time alone with her lover before they would undoubtedly descend back down into the spewing cauldron of the world that was humanity's fear and hatred towards something they didn't truly understand. 

It allowed her to believe that even with Tony's tech on their person that they were free of the others wanting to know what they were doing every second, that they were only with each other in their own little world. Free to fly for as long as they wanted too and go wherever they wanted too.

Flying high in the sky allowed her to feel like she could let down her guard for one small moment and just enjoy the feeling of flying through the sky with the one woman, she called her lover.


End file.
